


Sleepy Stark

by FrostedEJ



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Puppy Piles, Sleepy Tony Stark, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedEJ/pseuds/FrostedEJ
Summary: Just simple sleepy fluff.





	Sleepy Stark

Vision found him first. He watched Tony quietly, unsure of what to do. Tony was a light sleeper, and he didn't want to wake him up. Finally, Vision just decided to wait for the others. They'd have a better idea of what to do. 

Natasha, Clint, and the rest of the Barton family came in next. The kids giggled quietly and headed up to bed, tiptoeing so as to avoid waking the sleepy genius.  
Steve and Bruce were next, coaxing a nervous Bucky Barnes in. Then came Sam and Rhodey. And last but not least, Pepper, Happy, the Fantastic Four, the Guardians, Thor, the mutants and Xavier, Peter Parker, Wade, and the SHIELD agents. Everyone stifled giggles and shushed each other, surrounding Tony with pillows, making a nest around him. 

About an hour later, Tony sat up and blinked owlishly at his friends. Said friends were scattered all over the living room, snoring. Even Fury, who had commandeered the plush recliner next to the kitchen. He then noticed the nest. Grinning he wriggled over to Pepper, who was on the other side of the nest and burrowed under the blankets, planting his nose in the crook of her neck, and promptly falling asleep.


End file.
